The Blizzard that Brought us Together
by KawaiiInu95
Summary: Sakura and Syoaran were enemies until they get stuck inside the school because of a blizzard.Is it enemies forever or will love spark? SS
1. Detention

Sho yokai:Hey it's me anime-fan4444....I just like to be called sho yokai so yea...I don't own any of the cc/ccs charaters...now I'm going to start the chapter and don't make fun of me please...

Chapter one:Detention

* * *

==Narrator's POV== 

Sakura was your everyday normal girl....She had a friends,grades and enemies...but her worse enemy was Syoaran Li.

Sakura was eating lunch with her best friend Tomoyo.They are doing what they usually do,spy on Syoaran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa.

==Sakura's POV==

'Stupid Syoaran,' thought the 8th grade girl with emerald eyes.Her name was Sakura Kinomoto.

"Tomoyo..."I said ",Yea Sakura," my best friend Tomoyo replied back to me ",Do you like Eriol?" I asked.

Tomoyo blushed cherryblossom pink."You do you,"I smiled slyly."don't tell anybody...yea,"Tomoyo mumbled.

==Syoaran's POV==

I looked back and saw Sakura and her friend,Tomoyo eating lunch.

"They're spying on us again,"I said to my best friend Eriol.

"You like that girl,"I pointed at Sakura's friend ",What was her name again?"

"Tomoyo," Eriol calmly said,Eriol always seem to be calm.

"You like her don't you?"I said.

Eriol smiled and said "Don't tell anyone but yea I like her,"

==Narrator's POV==

After lunch it was Social Studies.Sakura,Tomoyo and Syoaran are in the same class while Eriol is in the class next to them,Eriol is also with in the next class with them 3.Sakura sits next to the window,to the left of Tomoyo and Tomoyo is to her right.

"Everybody take out their books and turn to page 284 and read pages 284 to 300,"the teacher ordered.

Syoaran raised his hand ", Miss,I forgot my book," the teacher peeked at him over her book,she seemed to be annoyed.

"Go share about book with Miss. Kinomoto,"she said.

"WHAT!?!" they both shouted out at the same time,the teacher pretended she didn't hear that.

Syoaran sat to the left of Sakura with disgust.But sharing a book with her wasn't such a good idea cause all of a sudden they were arguing.

"Gaki!You look one and smell like one!!!"Sakura shouted at Syoaran."Well at least I don't have a big head like you,you're always blocking the sunlight,"he shouted back.

"WHAT!?!"she lifted her hand,ready to slap him but the teacher walked up to them",You two have detention,"she gave them both a pink slip.

"darn..."mumbled Sakura and Syoaran at the same time.

"You have time to think,"the teacher said.

/Locker Break/

==Syoaran's POV==

I was at my locker,getting ready for the next class which is science...and I'm going to see more of that Kinomoto girl's face...'Idiot,' I mumbled.

Eriol walked up to me,I was just glad our lockers are pretty close to each other.

"Are we still going to where we planned?" he asked me."No,"I mumbled",I got detention,"

After school we were going to Eriol's house to make snowforts.Today was January 7th and he and I wanted to make the forts before the blizzard comes.

I could see Kinomoto and her friend pasted by me,they were both glaring at me.I glared back at them and turned back to Eriol. "That's ok..." Eriol mumbled,I could tell he was sad ",I can arrange plans with somebody else," he looked at Tomoyo and she looked back at him.

He winked at her and she smiled.

==Sakura's POV==

"Detention....I got detention,"I mumbled quietly,but not quietly enough for Tomoyo to hear.

She looked sad and then looked behind me and smiled ',Probably at Eriol,' I thought.

==Narrator's POV==

In science Sakura and Syoaran scowled at each other most of the time.

After the last bell rang,Tomoyo and Eriol waited for their friend.

Then they said bye to their friend and walked away hand in hand.

They walked to the detention room and sat down as far away from each other as they could.

The only person in the school was the detention teacher and the janior.

A couple of minutes later Sakura could hear the janior open the door and go home.

Syoaran looked out the window,the snow was falling down more and more in big lumps and the wind was faster than before.

The detention teacher stood up ",Dentention is now over,I need to get home,you can wait for your parents to come by yourselfs right?" Sakura and Syoaran didn't say anything,they just nodded.

The detention teacher grabbed her coat and walked outside to her car.

Sakura and Syoaran stood outside the school,but themself.

Sakura rubbed her hands together,it was probably at least 40 degrees and she hadn't brough her jacket with her,all of a sudden a strong wind came and almost blew her away.

"IT'S NOT SAFE TO STAY HERE!!!" she yelled as loud as she could to Syoaran.

She didn't know if he heard what she said but she think he heard cause she heard him shout back ",Lets go back into the school again," They ran into the school and shut the door loudly and quickly. 

Sakura was warmer now but she was still freezing. 

"I'm hungry," Syoaran said and walked to the kitchen.Sakura followed him cause being in the dark at school with the only light being near the window was scary. 

He looked for something to eat and found some brownies.He sat down at a table and Sakura sat down across from him. 

They ate in silence and wondered about they family and friends.

* * *

Sho yokai:I made this chapter a little longer than I wanted but I hope everybody enjoys 


	2. Off to find Sakura

Sho Yokai: I hope you enjoy this rewritten chapter...you're going to find a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes...and I might forget some words...and this chapter is supposed to make the story more instersting.O and before I forget....nobody review me with a list of my mistakes

Sakura: Are we still going on the road trip?

Syaoran:I already packed

Sho yokai:Yep! 

Chapter 2:Off to find Sakura!

* * *

Touya looked out the window,his father,Fujitaka-san left a while ago to pick up his sister. 

He went into the kichten and came back into the living room with a cup of hot cocoa.

He didn't like the idea of his sister with gaki (Syaoran).

/In Fujitaka's car/

Fujitaka started his car over and over again,he was now stranded in the middle of the road,he put on his thickest coat and walked outside.

Even with his thickest coat on,he still was freezing,he decided to dig a cave,he grabbed out a shovel and quick dug,then when he dug deep enought he jumped into the hole and covered the top with clumps of snow.

"Sakura...please be ok," he mumbled.The cave was not so warm,he grabbed out some matches and lit them.He leans back and tried his hardest to keep awake,he kept on imaging Sakura.

/In the school/

Sakura was eating the brownies Syaoran brought out and she thought she heard he father say he name.

Syaoran picked up the plate and walked to the kichten to wash the plate.

Sakura walked away as far as she could from him ",Gaki," she mumbled under her breath.

'How can a school be so freezing?' she thought as she sat down on the cold marble floor. 'I wonder what Tomoyo is doing? I hope she isn't freezing her butt of near a baka,' she looked out the window.

The snow was falling harder and harder and the wind was going faster and faster by the second ",hoe..." she whispered

* * *

sho yokai:This chapter is short....cause I am working on 4 stories....o and ET fans,next chapter is ET 


	3. An ET Moment

Sho yokai: I thank my reviewers....

Meling: YOU LEFT ME OUT OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sho yokai: ...

Tomoyo: She forgot to take her pills

Sho yokai: Pills????

Tomoyo: Er....nevermind

Chapter 3: An ET moment

* * *

Tomoyo sat next to Eriol sipping a mug of hot chocolate. 

"Eriol..." she said.

"Hai Tomoyo,"

"Do you think Sakura and Syaoran are ok?" she asked worried that they never made it out of the school.

Eriol paused then he replied "As long as they have each other they're fine,"

Tomoyo sighed "It's just that I'm worried about they,did they make it out of the school ok?"

"I have a feeling they're fine," Eriol tried to calm her down.

"Eriol, do you like me?" she asked.

Eriol paused for a long time

Tick

tock

tick

tock

The clock went,each passing moment made Tomoyo more worried.

'What if he doesn't like me?' she kept on thinking.

There was a vast silence between them.

Eriol broke the silence by saying ",I don't like you,"

Tomoyo felted rejected by Eriol, she felt as if she was going to cry.

"I love you," she looked up,shocked by his answer

"What did you say Eriol?" she asked thinking she heard wrong.

"I said I love you," he replied back.

==Tomoyo's POV==

'Did he really say he _loved_ me?' she thought.

'Should I tell him? O come on thinks straight Tomoyo' she was trying to decided if she was going to tell him.

'Hai,I think I should tell him.

==Eriol's POV==

'How will she reacted to that? I hope I didn't bother her or make her angry' he thought worried but still managed to kept a calm face.

==Author's POV==

All of a sudden, something made Tomoyo jump into Eriol's arms.

"I love you too," she said.

He kissed her on the cheek.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep,still in his arms.

At that moment he could tell she was different from his previous girlfriend,Kaho.

Tomoyo trusts him in a way Kaho couldn't, he held her tight, wanting this moment to last forever.

He looked at her sleeping form.

'She's looks so peaceful' he thought.

Tomoyo was his treasure and he would never let her go.

* * *

Sho yokai: Did I really write that?....Me?...o well....hope everybdy enjoyed that little ET moment. 


	4. I hate you

Sho yokai:Hamha people! Sorry I haven't updated lately,I've been sick,BUT NOW I'M BACK!!!!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CC/CCS.....NOW LETS START!!!

Chapter 4: I hate you

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a little corner,glaring at Syoaran who was staring back at her with inncout eyes.

==Syaoran's POV==

'Her eyes...they're so beautiful' he thought then he snapped out of lolly land.

'I don't like her,I don't like her,I don't like her' he repeated over and over in his head.

==Author's POV==

Sakura stood up and walked to the lost and find to see if she could find a sweater or something and clean it so she would be a little warmer.

The lost and found was toward the direction Syaoran was sitting in!

Sakura stopped besided him and said angrily between her teeth ",If you try anything you'll regret it!"

Sakura continued walking and then all of a sudden Syoaran stuck his leg in Sakura's path and she tripped and fell on her face.

Syaoran laughed loudly "HAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sakura stood up slowly and glared at Syoaran,but this time he could she fire burning in her eyes.

Sakura raised her hand and slapped him then ran into the gym room.

She grabbed a thick jump rope and ran back to Syoaran,who was rubbing his sore cheeks.

"See if you like it if you're whipped to death!" She scream at him.

"You're too chicken to do it," Syoaran mumbled.

Sakura was about to to whip him but she dropped the rope and walked to the lost and found.

Syaoran snickered ",I told you,you're too chicken to do it,"

Sakura walked away not giving a freaken care about Syaoran's comment.

When she looked back and couldn't see him anymore she mumbled "I hate you,"

==Sakura's POV==

'Why didn't I whipped him when I had the chance' I continued walking to the lost and found keeping my head low,with still the word 'why' moving around in my head.

Then I relized(A.N:How do you spell that?) that I was thinking of....SYAORAN!!!

'STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!' she kept on reminding herself.

'Wait,HOW CAN I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM IF I KEEP THINKING ABOUT NOT THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!???!!!' she tried to get him out of her mind but it was no use.

==Author's POV==

Sakura kepted on walking down the halls.

She looked around,almost everywhere was dark so she ran back to Syaoran.

Away from the darkness.

She didn't care if he was a gaki.

She just ran to him,her legs wouldn't stop as she ran throught the dark halls.

The air was cold and it seem like time stopped.

But she just had to reach him.

Finally she did as she stood there,out of breath.

It was dark out with no light but from the moon and stars.

Sakura sat in her dark corner ",I've only been with him for 6 hours and I feel like cutting his head bald already" she mumbled.

"Sakura?" she looked around for the source of the voice, the voice belonged to Syaoran.

"Hoe? What do you want?" she mumbled,tired.

He paused ",Nevermind," then he fell asleep.

* * *

Sho yokai: So what do you people think about that chapter?


	5. The Dream

Sho yokai: Hamha!!!!!!!! I thank my all reviewers!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: And I thank today for putting Sakkie-chan and Li-kun in PINK MATCHING OUTFITS!! AND CATCHING IT ON CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SS: (sweatdrop)  
  
Sho yokai: er.... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CC/CCS charaters..........  
  
Chatper 5- The Dream

* * *

It was freezing. 

In the school it was like 40 degrees.

Syoaran couldn't sleep so he stayed awake.

Sakura cold her eyes tighter and tighter hoping she would go to sleep but she didn't.

She fell asleep a couple of hours later near 12.

/**Sakura's dream/**

Sakura woke and found her self,she was 3 years old.

Her mom was standing in front of her with shining eyes.

Sakura's eyes shined brighter as she jumped up to her mother.

Her mother put the young Sakura down and started to fad away.

Sakura looked at her suprised.

"Mommy!" she shouted,but her mother continued to fad away.

Sakura tried to run toward her mother.

But her mother was fading away faster and faster until she was gone completely.

"Mommy!" she shouted to the empty nothingness(A.N:Is that a real word?),hoping her mother would hear.

Nothing but her own echo was heard.

The darkness was coming closer and closer to her.

Everybody she loved was there,but like her mother they were fading away too.

She dropped to her knees and cried.

More people appear,but they seem to be laughing at her.

Her tears came down more and more.

She couldn't stop no matter what.

Then she heard a voice calling her "Sakura!"

She looked around,nobody was there.

"HELP!" she shouted back with all her might.

"Sakura!" the voice called again she reconized the source.

It's was Syaoran.

A black hole appear under her and she fell.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again and realized (A.N:Thanks for the spelling) she wasn't falling.

Someone was holing her hand and then....

**/End of Sakura's dream/**

Sakura woke and found herself face-to-face with....HIM!!!!

She pushed Syaoran off of her.

"GAKI!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING????!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at him.

"Are you ok? You were kicking and turning and twisting around in your sleep," he mumbled.

She was stilll angry but she calmed down a little ",O....I thought you were going to do something to me..." she said to him.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

She turned around ",Nothing..." she mumbled and went back to sleep.

==Syaoran's POV==

I looked at Sakura 'her face seems so peaceful'

Then all of a sudden she started to twist and turn and kick around.

He crawl to her and began trying to shake her awake.

"Sakura!" I whispered loudly.

"HELP!" she screamed.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I nearly screamed.

She opened her eyes and saw me.

I didn't know why but I was really worried about her.

==End of Syaoran's POV== 

Sakura's couldn't sleep anymore. 

She was frozen everywhere. 

She forgot her jacket at home and was too scared to go find one at school. 

Even more bad news,she was stuck inside the school....WITH GAKI!!!

* * *

Sho yokai: That took me a while to finish......I'm working on lots of stories at the same time so please be patait.... 


	6. Another dream,or nightmare!

Sho yokai: I thank all my reviewers! And sorry if I don't update after a while. Usually I don't update for 2 to 3 days

Meling: Lazy baka

Sho yokai: AND I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING!!!

Meling: Whatever

Sho yokai: DIE!

Sakura: ERASE RELEASE AND DESPELL! ERASE MELING'S MOUTH

Sho yokai: YAY SAKURA!Disclaimer:I don't own CC/CCS or it's charaters...LETS START THE KAWAIINESS!!!

Chapter 6:

* * *

Sakura closed her eye and fell asleep agian,hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare.

She didn't instead she dreamth about him.

**/Sakura's dream/**

'Where am I?' Sakura wondered.

She looked around seeing nothing.

"Hello!" she shouted out,her echo shouted 'Hello!" back to her.

She looked around,she was getting scared.

"This is not funny!" she shouted back thinking Syaoran was pranking her.

Still nothing was there.

"SYAORAN!!!" she scream her lungs out.

She could hear snickering around her.

She turned around and saw shadows laughing at her.

There was no escape,the shadows were closing in on her.

She closed her eyes ready to meet her doom.

All of a sudden she felt someone grab her and pull her up.

"Hoe?" she said confused.

She look up and saw...SYAORAN!

He gentlely pulled her up.

She hugged him and amazing he hugged her back.

Half of her wanted to pull away,the rest wanted to stay like this forever.

She hoped this wasn't a dream as she continued to hug him.

"Arigatou," she thanked him.

All of a sudden a gust of wind blown her backwards.

She was frozen as she fell back into the dark hole.

/**End of Sakura's dream/**

Sakura woke up frozen.

It was extremely cold in the school.

She remember that her mother used to hold her when she was cold and helped her sleep.

Tears came down hard as memories of her parents and Tomoyo flushed into her mind.

'Tomoyo,Touya,Otau-san! What if I never see them again!' more tears came down and hit the cold floor.

"Sakura?" Syaoran looked at her with sorry eyes.

"Hoe,what do you want!?!" she asked him angrily.

* * *

Sho yokai: I decided to do a cliffy! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT WHEN CLIFFIES HAPPEN TO YOU!!??!!!!


	7. Cold yet Warm

Sho yokai: I don't e-mail anybody my chapters,just to let you know.Disclaimer:I do not own any of the CC/CCS charaters...Let's start now.

SS:No road trip?

Sho yokai: nope

SS: PARTY!

Chapter 7: Cold Yet Warm

* * *

Sakura continued crying,more and more tears fell down.

All of a sudden Syaoran embraced her.

She stopped crying 'What? He's hugging me' she thought 'The gaki is actully being nice,to...me?'

She could feel herself blushing at she let him hug her.

Soon he gently pushed her away.

She went back to her little corner and lied down.

She shivered,the school was still freezing and the blizzard showed no sign of stopping soon.

Then she could feel something on her back and over her shoulders,she looked at her shoulders and saw a jacket,not just any jacket,Syaoran's jacket.

He walked back to his corner trying to not seem like he was cold but Sakura could see him shiver a little.

She took off the jacket and pushed it toward him ",I don't need," she said.

He shoved it back at her "Yes you do,now stop thinking about me and help yourself," he said right back.

She tried convence him into taking it back but it was no use.

She instead she sat right next to him and put the jacket on both.

Syaoran looked at her "y--you're sitting,next to...me" he mumbled.

Sakura didn't say anything,hoping he'll change the subject.

They didn't dare look at each other.

Minutes passed ,but to them the minutes seem like hours.

Finally they both got the courage to look at each other.

==Syaoran's POV==

'I've never been this close to her eyes.They're so beautiful' he thought as he looked deep into her eyes.

Then he snapped back to reality.

==End of syaoran's POV==

Sakura never felt like this.

She was freezing yet she felt like she was on fire.

She scootch closer to him.

"Why?" she faced him.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

She looked at the floor and thought of why.

Finally she said ",Maybe because..." she stopped and then thought more and finally remembered why.

"Well because..."

* * *

Sho yokai:(Silent)


	8. Because

Sho yokai: I thank all my reviewers and I don't own CC/CCS

Sakura: Cake?

Sho yokai: (puts face in cake)

SS: X.x

Sho yokai: one more bit (eats last bite)

SS: WTF!

Sho yokai: Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 8: Because

* * *

Sakura paused,she hated the silence between them but nothing would come out of her mouth.

"Because why?" Syaoran asked again.

Sakura looked deep into his eyes and she could see they were asking her 'Why?'

"Well I remember when I was 4 years old and I just started school," she started out.

"Around noon at recess a boy came and kick sand in my eyes.Then he started to hit me," she looked at him.

'That boy was...me' he thought as the memories came flooding into his mind.

"He laughed at me and torment me for the last..." she counted ",8 years"

"Was it that bad?" he mumbled.

"Well he would throw stuff at me in class,play pranks on my like spilling milk in my hair and get my in trouble like...like right now," she looked back at the ground.

"Where is he now?" he asked although he already knew.

"He's sitting right next to me right now,and I would like to know,why?" Sakura manage to said.

It was now Syaoran's turn to stare at the ground.

"Meling," he mumbled "What?" Sakura raised her eye brow.

"She was the one who made me do those stuff.But I loved doing that,until now," he replied.

She could feel tears prickled at the back of her eyes.

She put her head on his shoulder as the tears fell.

"Why are you crying?" he mumbled ",Don't cry,"

She couldn't stop crying.

"I miss my mother," she choked on the last word.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

Sakura continued crying as she choked on everyone of her words.

"She's gone and I did nothing to save her.It was rain hard outside.Our house had a celler.She left me and my father there and then ran into the rain to save the neighbors.She manage to save them.All I remember was a flash of lightning and that was all," she cried more into his shoulder.

"I didn't relize..." he mumbled.

Sakura cried into his shoulders all that night.

In the morning her eyes hurt.

His shirt was all wet "Gomen" she aploligized.

"That's ok," as he grabbed some napkins to dry his shirt.

"Sakura?" he looked at her "Hai?" she replied back.

"Just so you know I'm here for you," Syaoran smiled at her,and for once in years,she smiled back.

At someone,but not just anyone,she smiled at him. 

"Arigatou," she thanked him. 

He found some instant ramen in the kichten and they ate it cold.(Don't ask why I chose Instant ramen) 

"Do you still hate that boy?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura thought a little while. 

"He'll find out someday," Syaoran smiled and continued eating.

* * *

Sho yokai: So who enjoyed the chapter?


	9. I love you

Yokai: Wel I finally got some ideas for this story,I thank all my reviewers and I don't and never wil own CCS :( so lets start...I'm warning you,this chapter may have some PG-13

Chapter 9:I love you

* * *

Sakura sat very close to Syaoran.

Looking at him every couple of minutes.

Sakura broke the silence by saying ",You know you aren't a gaki anymore,to me,"

He looked at her and sat even closer.

She was almost in high school,just a couple more months.

'Then I could...date him...' she shook the idea out of her head 'I can't be thinking about this'

She didn't relaized that she was so close to him now.

Then something in her made her kis him.

==Sakura's POV==

'His lips are so soft,despite that he acted cold,' I thought.I felt like I was in in wonderland and with my prince charming.

My heart raced as he continued to pull me closer to him.

I didn't know why but I wasn't pulling away,I was letting.

I put my hands in his back,feeling his messy chestnut hair.

==Syaoran's POV==

'Her lips are so delicate,so soft' I thought as I continued kissing her.

'Her hair is so smooth,unlike mine' my thoughts were on Sakura.

I pulled her closer hoping she didn't resits and surprisingly she didn't.

==Author's POV==

Syaoran slipped Sakura's shirt off her shoulders.

He could feel her bra strap and slipped the straps of her shoulder as well.

(A.N:I cannot believed I typed that)

He took his hand and slipped it up her shirt.

Soon they pulled away gasping for breath.

Syaoran and Sakura could not believe their done that (A.N:Neither could I)

"Um...Sakura" Syaoran said.

"Hai?" Sakura replied.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou," he mumbled rapidly.

"hoe?" she raised an eye brow.

'She looks so cute doing that' he mentelly slapped himself 'I'M TELLING HER!' he shouted to himself in his mind.

"I think I'm in love with you" he mumbled again,this time slower.

Sakura threw herself to Syaoran ",I think I love you too,"

She cried,but she was crying cause of sadness.

She was crying cause of joy,something she hasn't done in years...

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hoping she won't reject him

She nodded still crying tears of joy.

She just wanted to lay in his arms forever and ever...

* * *

Yokai;Yea I know that was short but I'm running out of ideas...this is almost ending,like in a couple more chapters...but I'll be writing lots more SS stories :)


	10. The blizzard is ending

Yokai:YAY THE STORY IS ENDING! My first SS story ending!

SS:You'll write more right

Yokai:Yep,I don't own CCS and I thank my reviewers.

SS:YAY! (kiss)

Yokai:I'M BLIND!

Chapter 10 : The Blizzard is finally over!

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day,sunlight glistened throught the window,waking Sakura up.

"Hoe?" she mumbled and brought her hands up to her face to shield her eyes.

She wiggled out of Syaoran's arms,hoping she wouldn't wake him up.

She looked out the window,everything seems to but shining.

She smiled ",YAY! The blizzard is over!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran woke up and stood up.

He yawned ",Sakura--"he started but she interruped him.

"LOOK LOOK!" she pointed out the window.

He looked out and smiled.

Then together they opened the door.

"Sakura!" she looked and saw her father.

"OTAU-SAN!" she ran up to hugged him,tears coming out of her eyes.

Tomoyo walked up next to them.

Sakura stopped hugging her father and hugged Tomoyo.

"Sakura,Eriol is my boyfriend!" Tomoyo exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Well..." Sakura said.

Tomoyo saw Syaoran standing there watching them.

"Did her hurt you? If he did anything to you I would--" Sakura inturruped Tomoyo by laughing.

'That's the same old Tomoyo I know' Sakura thought.

"No he didn't do anything to me,he's my boyfriend," Sakura replied.

"Your...boyfriend?" Tomoyo said with a confused look.

"It's a long story,I'll tell you over a cup of hot cocoa," Sakura said.

"k" was Tomoyo's answer.

Syaoran walked up next to Sakura and held her hand.

"HEY DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY BABY SISTER!?!" Touya ran up to them.

"Touya,he didn't do anything to me," Sakura answered and then she and Syaoran walked away hand in hand

* * *

Yokai:Well that's the end of the story! 


End file.
